


I'll Let You Go Now

by buddiestarlos



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has a bad day, M/M, Oblivious Buddie, buddies first kiss, no beta we die like Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddiestarlos/pseuds/buddiestarlos
Summary: Buck has a bad day, Eddie gives him cookies, and Buck makes it up to him (with the help of Christopher)EDDIE DIAZ WEEK DAY TWO: “This is nice” + soft
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192610
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	I'll Let You Go Now

It all started when Carla brought Chris to the firehouse before school, just before the end of shift. Christopher Diaz wasn’t stupid, so did he notice when Buck’s smile wasn’t right? Yes. So when he and Eddie were in the car, he asked.

“What’s wrong with Buck?’

“He just had a bad day, that’s all.”

Christopher sat for a minute, and Eddie pretended not to watch as his son thought up of a plan to cheer up Buck.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, Chris?”

“Can we make Bucky cookies?"

“Hm, well I don’t see why not. Maybe later though because your father needs a nap.”

Christopher laughed, and Eddie smiled back at him.

Two hours later, one rested Eddie Diaz and one snack-filled Christopher Diaz set out into the kitchen to make cookies. After 45 minutes’ worth of failures, they had to call in the big guns- Abuela.

“Thank you so much.”

“Anything for my favorite grandsons.” She smiled.

Abuela stayed long enough to make two dozen cookies, and Eddie promised to do the dishes. With a kiss on the cheek, she left with a knowing look in her eye when Eddie said who the cookies were for.

“You ready to go, Chris?” Eddie called out after cleaning.

“Yeah dad, I made Bucky a card. Do you think He’ll like it?”

“We’re going to have to wait and see, but I think he will.”

Christopher talked about his card the whole way there.

  
  


“Chris, slow down.”

“But Dad-”

“No buts. We’re 5 feet away from his apartment.”

Christopher knocked on Buck’s door and waited quite patiently for Buck to let him in.

“I made you a card.” Christopher smiled.

Buck squatted down and Christopher handed him the card. Buck smiled and began reading it.

“Alrighty. ‘I’m sorry you had a bad day. I convinced Daddy to make you cookies. Love, Christopher.’ Thank you, Chris”

He stood up. “Now did I hear cookies?”

Eddie should have known Christopher and Buck were up to something. Two weeks after the cookies, those two started acting up. Eddie was almost scared when Buck offered to watch Christopher after Eddie picked up part of shift.

“I’ll be back at six, okay?”

“Yeah, bye dad. Have a good time at work.”

Eddie didn’t bother telling Buck what to do, he knew by now.

So now Eddie has no idea why he was scared to walk in the door. He took a breath, opened the door, and braced for impact. Instead, he was presented with a pleasant smell.

He looked over to the table and smiled at his son that was sitting down, fresh food on the table.

_“This is nice.”_

“I did it for you as a thank you for the cookies. Christopher helped. Now come sit down and eat.”

Eddie smiled softly and joined his family for dinner. The soft, butterfly feeling stayed in his chest the whole time.

Buck stayed until Christopher went to bed.

“Here at least let me walk you to the door. Thank you for dinner, Buck.”

“It was no problem, I was happy to do it.”

Eddie doesn’t know how it happened, but he started leaning in. But so did Buck. There were no butterflies, just the feeling that everything was okay.

“I’ll let you go now,” Eddie whispered nervously.

“Don’t we need to talk-”

“Sh.” Eddie held up a finger to Buck’s lips. “We have time to later.”

“Bye Eddie.”

“Goodbye, Buck.”

Eddie shut the door and walked to his room. Eddie was the happiest man alive, and you can sue him for it if you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!
> 
> If you're reading this comment: 🌹


End file.
